The medical application of nanotechnology has a significant impact on the economy. In 2004, nanomedicine sales reached 6.8 billion dollars, with over 200 companies and 38 products worldwide. It is estimated that a minimum of 3.8 billion dollars in nanotechnology research and development is being invested every year. The introduction of nanoparticles for the treatment, prevention, and diagnosis of major human diseases is expected to result in an expansion in the use of this class of biomaterials. A platform by which nanoparticles may be developed and optimized for targeting applications may facilitate the introduction of novel therapeutic and diagnostic modalities for treatment of a myriad of diseases including various forms of solid tumors, inflammatory diseases, and viral infections.
One application of nanoparticles is drug delivery. There is a need for new particle formulations that can be used to encapsulate drugs.